Innocent Heart In the Cards
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Yugioh...I know it SHOULD be in the crossover section, but I'd like to get it seen. ^^ The Sailor Senshi get pulled into a battle with Pegasus, with Sailor Moon being the victim. Now things have changed drastica
1. Default Chapter

Innocent Heart In the Cards  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh aren't mine. They belong to the various companies that have them. I just own the plot and story, so please don't take!  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! ^^ Moonchild DJ here with a crossover Yugioh/Sailor Moon fic. I think the storyline is quite unique, myself. I haven't seen it done, so...*shrug* I do have some things to point out before I start...  
  
1) This is an AU. It still takes place in the normal worlds of Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon, there's still dueling and Sailor Senshi, but I've..changed a few things around. Nothing major, I promise! ^_^  
  
2) Usagi is always thought of as an angel of rebirth/life/death, so I refer to her as so here. You'll see what I mean soon.  
  
That said, I hope you like the story, and please review! Let me know what you think!  
  
********  
  
Sailor Moon growled as she faced the enemy away from the Senshi, staring at him. "Why do you wish us harm? We've never done anything to you!"  
  
The silver-haired man chuckled as he glanced at the young warrior. "It's nothing personal, you know. I simply have need of your services elsewhere, and the only way to do that is to have you engaged in combat." He raised a hand, and out of a flash of light where the Senshi stood materialized nine odd monsters, one for each warrior to handle.  
  
"Nani?! What in the world...?!" Sailor Moon cried, stepping back as an enormous pale blue blue-eyed dragon with skin that shone like armor appeared before her, growling.  
  
The man smirked. "Apparantly, you're not a fan of Duel Monsters, or you would know these beasts. This is the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and your little friends are facing off Harpy Lady, Dark Magician, Flame Swordsman, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Exodia, Celtic Guardian, Summoned Skull and the Dark Magician Girl. And you can't defeat these monsters with your powers."  
  
"Mercury, what is he talking about?!" Sailor Moon shouted at Sailor Mercury, who was furiously typing on her hand-held computer.  
  
"...Exactly what he's saying! These aren't regular youmas, their power levels are going off the scale, and I can't find any weaknesses!!"  
  
"Exactly. Their magic, their strength, comes from the Shadow Realm, and only another monster can defeat them. And since I hold all the cards-- literally--" He smirked and held up for them to see nine cards with images of the beasts they faced. "--they are in my control. And I say, ATTACK THE SENSHI!!!"  
  
The nine creatures leapt, each attacking with their specialty, overwhelming the Inner and Outer Senshi. The Blue Eyes White Dragon snarled, grabbing up Sailor Moon and pinning her with his claws. She screamed, struggling to free her arms and fight back, but the claws halted her every movement.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" She heard Uranus cry out, but she and the others had their hands full with the monsters to aid her. She struggled, glaring at the silver-haired man.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want from us?!" She screamed again as an enormous fireball erupted from the black dragon, nearly char-broiling Mercury. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"  
  
The man smirked, his silver hair falling over his left eye as he bowed mockingly to her. "Gomen, but I can't. Then they would be able to stop me from getting what I want."  
  
"...You mean me, don't you."  
  
"Exactly. Your powers would make an excellent addition to my deck..." The silver hair parted from his left eye, revealing an odd Egyptian-styled golden eye, and it started to glow.  
  
She blinked in surprise. "What are you doing--AAAAAAHHH!!"  
  
Reality twisted inside-out for her, and she felt herself being lifted weightlessly from the dragon's grip, drawn toward the eye and toward a blank card he held up. Everything seemed to zoom towards her, drawing her to the card, then darkness...  
  
"Sailor Moon!!" Mars screamed in horror as her best friend and leader disappeared from sight, a strange vortex-tunnel the only thing remaining of where she had stood. She gasped, ducking wildly as the Harpy Lady screeched, slicing with her talons. "What have you done with her, bakayaro?!"  
  
The man laughed, shaking his head. "Temper, temper, Fire Senshi! You needn't worry--she's right here." He held up the blank card, only it wasn't blank anymore. Sailor Moon's image was there, dressed as Serenity, her moon insignia glowing, eyes closed and hands clasped in prayer as she cried.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU *DO* TO HER?!" Jupiter bellowed, her lightning powers crackling around her furiously. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I am Pegasus J. Crawford, Sailor Senshi, and I have your lovely leader. It's a new and improved design on my soul capture--instead of taking just the person's soul, I take everything--body and soul--and lock them in the card like a monster in the game. Ingenious, really.." Pegasus smirked, flipping the card between his fingers. "Now her abilities make her a part of the game. And look--she already has a name--Angel of Rebirth."  
  
"She isn't a part of your game, she's a human being!" Mars cried.  
  
"Not any more. Now she's a monster, a heart in the cards. And she's mine." Pegasus flipped the card one last time, then slipped it into his pocket, disappearing in a flash of light, taking the monsters with him.  
  
"No!! Usagi!" Mars cried as the others gasped in horror. "...Mercury..any way to get to her?"  
  
Typing shakily, Mercury shook her head. "They've vanished, leaving no readouts that they were even here."  
  
"Oh, Kami...Usagi-chan..what could that Pegasus want with her?" Venus groaned, pushing a trembling hand through her hair.  
  
"We have a bigger problem..." Pluto intoned quietly behind them, the Garnet Orb on her time key glowing. "The time-stream has changed. Technically, as this card, this Angel of Rebirth, our hime doesn't exist. She is a totally new soul, and without her, the present, the future, is changing."  
  
"What does that mean, Setsuna?" Mercury whispered.  
  
"Time always changes...it is ever-constant, and is not written in stone. Anything can happen without her.."  
  
******  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, surprised that she was no longer in her senshi uniform, but in a remix of her Serenity gown, with violet highlights.  
  
"Where...?"  
  
"You're in the Shadow Realm, Angel." A low voice murmured to her right.  
  
She turned, facing a violet-garbed man holding a staff, his piercing blue eyes looking at her with pity.  
  
"Sh-Shadow Realm?"  
  
He nodded. "It is home for our kind, Angel--until we are called to duel."  
  
Usagi shook her head, noticing that other monsters were gathered around them, some familiar, some not. "Duel? I'm afraid I don't understand. And my name's not Angel, it's..it's.." Funny, she couldn't remember her name, even though she knew she had one.  
  
"I call you Angel because that is your name..Angel of Rebirth. And because of these." He fingered gently one violet-hued wing, one of a set attached to Usagi's back.  
  
She gasped. "Those...those weren't there before.."  
  
"Of course not, girl. You were made into a Monster." A woman's voice laughed shrilly, belonging to a red-haired bird-woman. "You're no longer what you were. You're now Angel of Rebirth, one of the most powerful monsters made."  
  
"This isn't funny, Harpy, can't you see she's scared?" The man growled, glaring at the red-haired bird-woman.  
  
Harpy laughed again. "Scared she may be, Dark Magician, but she has no choice about it now!"  
  
"Like us all." Dark Magician murmured.  
  
Usagi blinked. "I don't understand. How did this happen?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" he asked. She shook her head. "That's because you were made into a monster. Any previous life you had is nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Then I'm to remain this way forever?"  
  
Harpy shrugged. "Or at least until the spell-caster has no further use for you."  
  
Usagi snorted. "Wonderful. Now what?"  
  
"Now you wait until you are needed."  
  
"Needed? For what?"  
  
"For dueling."  
  
Usagi blinked blankly at him. "Dueling?"  
  
"You fight other monsters that are stronger or weaker than you, helping those you aid to win."  
  
"Like a match of wits, then.."  
  
Dark Magician nodded, then blinked, glancing up. "And it looks like you're up!"  
  
Usagi gasped as a sort of portal appeared under her bare feet, swallowing her. "But..I don't know how to duel!"  
  
"Follow your instincts, Angel, they won't steer you wrong. Good luck!"  
  
A tunnel appeared before her, and she followed it, hoping to be prepared for what was on the other side.  
  
******  
  
Pegasus smirked as he faced off against his opponent, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba-boy was playing well, but he didn't know of the new card up his sleeve. He drew his new card and slammed it down on the field, face up.  
  
"I play Angel of Rebirth, in attack mode!"  
  
A flash of light on the field, and in the halo of light appeared a golden- haired goddess in white with angel wings, hands clasped in prayer.  
  
Seto gasped, blue eyes widening. "Nani..?! This isn't a card from the decks! What is the meaning of this, Pegasus?!"  
  
Pegasus grinned, his golden eye flashing. "As the creator of Duel Monsters, I have the right to bring about any card I want. This one's..a new addition."  
  
"But..what can she do? She looks like the Mystical Elf. She couldn't possibly take on my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"...Look at her attack points if you don't believe me."  
  
Seto blinked, looking. This Angel of Rebirth well surpassed his Blue Eyes..it might even outrank Exodia!  
  
"No!"  
  
Pegasus laughed. "Angel of Rebirth, attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
The praying hands unclasped, falling to the angel's sides. The golden hair rippled as an unseen force of wind whipped around her, and a pearl-white sword with a golden hilt appeared in her hand. The violet-tinged white wings unfurled, and bare feet pushed off the ground, diving in a graceful arc toward the three-headed dragon. A mighty swing of her sword, and the dragon was both beheaded and impaled.  
  
The dragon gave a pained screech, falling to the angel's feet and being absorbed in a flash of light originating from the angel's free hand.  
  
Pegasus grinned gleefully. "Now the second part--Angel's Gift. She takes the defeated monster's energy and transfers it to the victor and their monsters--which happens to be me."  
  
The flash of light dashed from the angel's hand to another of the monsters on the field, bringing up its life points.  
  
Seto blinked, stunned. Luckily, his life points weren't wiped out, with the Blue Eyes' defeat, but..this had to be the strongest card ever!  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Heart in the Cards  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon and Yugioh don't belong to me, they belong to the numerous companies that have ownership to them. I just make the fanfics for entertainment, I return the characters back only slightly used...*innocent grin* I DO own the fic and its plot, so please don't steal!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, there, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to this fic. Gomen for the wait, but I'm glad you all like it! *smiles happily* I wasn't too sure what kind of reception this fic would get, and I guess you guys surprised me! ^_____^ I'm thrilled that you want more, and you'll get more! Enjoy, and tell me what you think!  
  
**********  
  
Seto blinked, stunned. Luckily his life points weren't wiped out, wiith the Blue Eyes' defeat, but..this had to be the strongest card, ever! The duel went on, but his eyes were fastened to the angel on the field.  
  
Surprisingly, she didn't fade away with the play, merely fell to her knees like an exhausted human, hands clasping in prayer.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, Kaiba-boy..Angel of Rebirth's powers also work like Reborn the Monster...so.."  
  
Seto cursed as one of Pegasus' monsters was reborn and he had to struggle to defeat Pegasus. And he did--by the narrowest margin he'd ever done without losing. This new card was strong. He blinked as the angel cried--a fine sheen of tears coming from defeated crystal blue eyes. Monsters don't cry--which means...this Angel of Rebirth was no mere card.  
  
Then what was it?  
  
The sad blue eyes raised to his, then a soundless plea from the trembling lips...  
  
"Help me.."  
  
Seto gasped as the angel disappeared from the field, Pegasus having drawn back the card and placed it back in his deck with a smirk.  
  
"Excellent duel, Kaiba-boy. You managed to squeak by this time. But you won't do it again." He grinned and placed the deck in his coat pocket, whistling a jaunty tune as he left.  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes as he gathered up his own deck, shuffling it before putting it in his coat pocket. He was certain there was no Angel of Rebirth..but there was someone who knew the cards better than he. He had to talk to Yugi and Yami.  
  
********  
  
Yugi was teaching his best friend, Jounouchi, a new trick to dueling he'd learned from Yami, grinning as the blond caught on. His dark half was out of the Millenium Puzzle's soulroom, watching the teaching quietly when he frowned. Yugi noticed, blinking.  
  
"Yami? What is it?"  
  
"...I don't know, Aibou. I..feel something different in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "I'm not sure what it is. Like..a new presence there. A new monster?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "A new monster? Can that happen?"  
  
"If a new monster is made. Pegasus is the creator of Duel Monsters, he would've been able to make a new monster..."  
  
Yugi blinked as someone came toward them through the underbrush, turning toward them.  
  
"Kaiba?! What are you doing here?" he asked as Seto's features became visible by the firelight.  
  
Seto glanced at the trio quietly for a moment before stepping forward. "Came to tell you and Yami something, Yugi. I dueled Pegasus today. He's got a new card--and it may be stronger than Exodia!"  
  
Yami blinked as he registered Seto's words, matching with his own suspicions. "Did you see the monster in action?"  
  
Seto nodded, fishing out a scrap of paper he'd quickly sketched the new monster on and showed it to him. "She was called Angel of Rebirth. She had powers like Reborn the Monster, but she was so much stronger. She beat my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
Jounouchi's eyes bugged at this information, glancing from the sketch to him. "This Angel beat your Blue Eyes?!"  
  
Seto nodded. "Her attack/defense points were off the scale..and the strangest thing was..she didn't seem like a monster."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. "How so?"  
  
"She didn't act like a monster..she acted more like a human than anything. A human with angel wings and power that was unbelievable."  
  
Yami frowned, then glanced at Yugi. "Perhaps we should get Ryou to look at this since he can bring cards to life with his Millenium Ring.."  
  
"Only cards in his deck.."  
  
"Not with my powers, Aibou. If I can sense this Angel's presence in the Shadow Realm, perhaps between us, we can solve this mystery."  
  
"Another thing.." Seto murmured. "..before Pegasus called her back into his deck..she was crying, and spoke the words, 'help me'."  
  
Yami nodded his thanks to Seto. "Then she's definitely not an ordinary card. We must find out who she is."  
  
********  
  
Usagi blinked as she found herself back in the Shadow Realm, falling to her knees in exhaustion. "Itai.."  
  
"You made it back in one piece.." Harpy Lady's voice observed wryly as she and the Dark Magician helped Usagi to her feet. "So that means that you won?"  
  
"It was..a sort of draw. The other managed to win by a narrow margin." Usagi murmured absently, resting a hand against her forehead. "I wish I could remember why this feels so wrong.."  
  
Dark Magician's piercing blue eyes studied her thoughtfully. "You still can't remember what came before coming here?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "All I know is this..and the duel. Nothing more."  
  
"Then trust in this until you remember. It will come to you."  
  
"But will it help? Will I still have a life after this? This..dueling is taking over, no matter how frightening it is."  
  
"Is that so horrible?" Harpy asked, flipping her red hair behind her shoulder. "Dueling is everything, it's our life."  
  
"Not mine."  
  
"Angel.." Dark Magician protested, resting a hand on her shoulder, sighing when she pulled away.  
  
"Don't call me that! That's not my name!"  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"........"  
  
"We're just trying to help you. Don't be angry."  
  
"I can't help it. I feel like I should have more to this life than this..and I can't remember it. Isn't there anyone who can help?"  
  
Dark Magician and Harpy Lady didn't have any answers for her, remaining silent. Usagi gave a frustrated sob and glanced away.  
  
Harpy sighed and placed a winged arm around her shoulders. "You'll find your answers soon enough, Angel. The fates will be kind."  
  
********  
  
Ryou Bakura blinked as Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi and Seto came to him about the subject of the mysterious card. "You want me to what?!"  
  
"Use your Ring to bring out this Angel of Rebirth. We need to see what Pegasus is up to." Yugi replied.  
  
"But..he has the card, not I..and..and you know that HE could come out.."  
  
Yami frowned. "A chance we're willing to take. Ryou, please."  
  
Ryou bit his lip, dark eyes worried. "I..alright.." He closed his eyes, taking a breath as the Millenium Ring lifted on its own volition, a slight breeze kicking up as he invoked the powers of the artifact.  
  
A sudden whirl of energy manifested in the center of the group, causing all save Ryou to step back in surprise as a figure blurred into being in the circle of energy, bathed in a blaze of multicolored light.  
  
When the light faded, the Millenium Ring falling back down to its original spot against Ryou's chest, a blondhaired angel stood there, blinking in surprise at her sudden teleportation before glancing around.  
  
"Harpy? Dark Magician?" she squeaked quietly, feeling a little nervous at the new faces, then her eyes found Seto, a small sound of surprise and relief murmuring past her lips.  
  
"It's...it's you! Have you come to help me?" She gave a radiant smile and moved from the circle, hugging him gladly, not seeing the furious blush that rose on Seto's cheeks as the angel hugged him tightly.  
  
Jounouchi gave a low whistle. "Nope..she's definitely not your average run- of-the-mill Duel Monster.."  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Heart in the Cards  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon nor Yugioh belong to me, never will. I'm too much of a fangirl to own anything of them, I just write too much fanfiction! XD But this plot, and this story, do belong to me, so please don't take.  
  
Author's Notes: Agh! Moonchild DJ back again! And what do you know, another update! I'm on a roll! ^_____^ I'm glad that you guys like this story, it's a struggle to get it going the way I want to. Barring writer's blocks, of course. *grins sheepishly* I hope you continue to like what comes out in future chapters, I'm really having to work my brain on this one. As always, tell me what you think, I love to hear your comments. It keeps me going through all the frustrations of writer's blocks. :p So review, and enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Seto patted the angel awkwardly, glancing down at her. "You're definitely not a Duel Monster. Who are you, what's your name?"  
  
Usagi blinked up at him. "I..don't remember. All I'm called is Angel. I know that I don't belong..here, like..this.." she murmured, waving her arms towards herself. "..but I don't remember what happened before the duel. Are you going to help me?" she asked hopefully, glancing around at the others gathered.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. She definitely wasn't of the Shadow Realm, she was too human, too..real to be a card brought to life. "We are going to try to help you, Angel. It's obvious you don't belong here, or in Pegasus' deck. Do you remember anything of before you dueled?"  
  
Usagi's fingers twined in Seto's shirt absently in thought, not noticing the brunette's blush at the gesture. She nibbled at her lip, then answered slowly, "I don't remember much..if anything. Faces..voices..that's all. Nothing definite."  
  
"Hm." Yami muttered, noting with relief that Ryou had managed to keep back the dark spirit of the Ring from emerging with the use of the item. It was the last thing they needed to have to deal with Ryou's dark half, as well. He also noticed that the white-haired boy held the Angel of Rebirth's card in his hand, and frowned. "How did you..?"  
  
Ryou shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not questioning it, though."  
  
Yami nodded and took the card, then handed it to Seto. Jou blinked at the exchange.  
  
"How come you're giving him the card? You're giving him something as powerful as Exodia!"  
  
Seto smirked as he pocketed the card, watching the unusual angel vanish. "What's the matter, mutt, afraid that I'll mop the floor with you in dueling even more?" he taunted, crossing his arms as he watched Yami and Ryou grab back the growling blond from tackling him. This was more his element, instead of that unsureness when that tiny angel had curled against him so trustingly. He hadn't known what to do, and didn't like that feeling. Better to leave emotions to the others.  
  
"Jounouchi, calm down, he's just taunting you.." Yami sighed. "I gave him the card because Angel only knows him. So it's best to make her comfortable."  
  
Jou grumbled and glared at the brunette, then gave a reluctant nod to signify he understood. "Guy don't know when to shut his mouth." he snarled, relaxing in their grip.  
  
"And you do?" Ryou smiled, patting his shoulder. "You're about as bad, with that temper."  
  
"Hmph." Jou grumbled again, then crossed his arms. "So how are you going to help the angel?"  
  
"I don't know. But we will, somehow." Yami murmured thoughtfully. "In the meantime, Kaiba, keep an eye on her? Pegasus may want her back."  
  
Seto nodded. "She won't leave my deck. She'll be safe."  
  
"Alright. I'll have to see what I can do.." Yami murmured, then faded back to Yugi. "It'll take a lot of figuring to see just what Pegasus did to her."  
  
Seto scowled at the thought. She seemed so human..could she be a soul trapped as a monster card, like Mokuba was trapped as Pegasus' prisoner in a blank card? It seemed to make sense..but how could a normal human being be made into a monster? Pegasus was pushing things way too far this time. Why hurt someone so innocent? What was the purpose?  
  
"Hey..Kaiba..hello.." Jou's voice drawled, a hand waving in front of the brunette's eyes. He smirked when the CEO blinked at him, shaking his head slightly. "There's something I'd never thought I'd see, Kaiba staring off into space."  
  
Seto glared at him. "Shut up, mutt. Mind your own business."  
  
"Touchy.." Jou whistled innocently, grinning at Seto's glare.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "Will those two ever get along?" he whispered to Yugi.  
  
"Doubt it." Yugi smirked as he whispered back. "Or at least, not in our lifetime."  
  
******  
  
Usagi blinked as she looked around her surroundings, her wings curling around her. "Back in this place again..Dark Magician? Harpy? Are you here?" She gasped as she heard a low growl and turned around, eyes widening at the sight of a huge, blue-white dragon with piercing blue eyes behind her. "Uh..please don't eat me?" she squeaked.  
  
To her surprise, the dragon made a sound, like a chuckle, and she blinked.  
  
~/I don't eat my own kind, little one, no matter how different they are./~  
  
Usagi stared at the dragon, eyes growing wider. "Did you..just speak in my head?" she gasped, blue eyes round in her heart-shaped face, looking too large for her petite form.  
  
The large blue-white head dipped in acknowledgement. ~/I do not speak as others do, so I must make amends other ways. You do not belong here? I've never seen you here before../~  
  
Usagi nodded. "This is not my home..not my life. But I must take it as it goes. Until I can find my way back again."  
  
The dragon nodded, then nuzzled her. ~/You will find your way again. In the meantime, I am Ryu, a Blue Eyes White Dragon. And you?/~  
  
Usagi shrugged a little, fingers resting lightly on the Blue Eyes' nose. "I'm not sure what my name is, so they call me Angel."  
  
~/Well, Angel, it is an honor to meet one so strong./~  
  
Usagi snorted. "Strong? How can you say that? I don't know who I am, what I am, where I belong, what I'm meant to do, who to trust..the only ones that I remotely trust are limited, and I feel so helpless."  
  
~/Despite your current status, you're not weak. And I don't mean just your strength as a monster. I sense much in you, little Angel./~  
  
Usagi blushed at the praise and stroked the dragon's nose. "Thank you. Looks like I've made another friend. I'm lucky." There was the Dark Magician, and Harpy, and now Ryu, plus those on the outside trying to help her, and she knew there were more..if she could remember them...  
  
******  
  
Rei gazed into the sacred fire at the temple, deep violet eyes glittering with the flames in front of her and within her. She and the others couldn't find any trace of Usagi once that Pegasus person had made his appearance and vanished with her. They had no clue who he was, until Ami did some digging.  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford, owner and CEO of Industrial Illusions, creator of Duel Monsters, taken up residence on his own island, where a tournament of finding the best Duel Monsters duelist was underway, who would then duel Pegasus, himself. They'd managed to find a channel covering the tournament and the duelists, including Pegasus, and took in the one responsible for Usagi's disappearance.  
  
"What a ruthless man." Makoto growled, glaring at the silver-haired man's picture. "He looks like a gentleman, but that's far from the truth." she had observed.  
  
Ami nodded in agreement. "Looks can be deceiving." she had noted. "That 'gentleman' kidnapped our best friend, and we have to get her back."  
  
So it was agreed they would go to Duelist Kingdom to get Usagi back, and now she consulted the fire and her gifts to determine their success or failure. But the vision was dime, the fire would reveal nothing. "An uncertain future.." she murmured. She didn't like the sound of that. It could sway either way, for good or ill. And in that, Usagi's well-being hung in the balance.  
  
"Odango Atama..Usagi-chan..please, be safe." she whispered as she gazed into the flames, her fingers clasped in prayer. For nothing could be counted on, it all depended on fate. It all came down on their trip to Duelist Kingdom, and getting her back..she murmured more prayers and closed her eyes. "Usagi.."  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Yes, I know..short, ne? ^^;; Sorry, but a cliffy seemed to be the best place to end for the chapter. I've opened up a whole new bunch of complications, haven't I? :P What do you all think? Good? Bad? In between? Lemme know! Input and reviews are good things! ^____^ Lemme know how I'm doing! Hope you enjoyed, and Chapter 4 will be out soon! 


End file.
